winterbitefandomcom-20200213-history
Frankie Arnold
Early Life Frankie was an Oranged hair Irish-American with glasses who lived a dangerous life in Brooklyn, New York all his life. Frankie's father was gunned down at a Gas Station while he was returning from work. After Frankie's dad's funeral, Everything changed. Frankie dropped out of highschool at 16 to start working at a store to provide for his family, The store he worked at got robbed most often. Frankie's mother was worried everyday about him returning from work so franke's Mother gave him her S&W Pistol incase gang members tried to mug him for his hard earned money. As frankie was walking to work he saw a gang rivals Firing gunshots up ahead. He wanted to avoid getting involed in to while walking to work. As frankie was trying to avoid the conflict, He jumped a fence leading him threw a alley way. Frankie saw his work area arcross the alley way, Frankie started walking stealth to avoid the conflict near the alley, As he got closer to the work area, He started running at a fast pace to make fast time. When frankie Arrived at the work area, he looked out the window and saw the rival gang members dead on the street. When the police arrived they came to frankie and started asking him questions about what he saw. Frankie replied "Just working here and heard gunshots" the cop nodded and left. When he was done with his work time, He walked home and saw his little sister; Marissa, watching TV and his mother cooking. Frankie went to the couch to watch TV with his little sister. As his mother asked him "How was work?" While she was still cooking. Frankie stayed quiet and concentrated on the Televison ignoring his mother. His mother asked him once again in a more worried tone, "How was work??" Frankie replied "I-it was good" His mom stopped cooking and ask him "What happened to you!?!" Frankie said "Nothing. There was just a gang shootout and i had to find a new passage to go to work" His mother was more concerned and began cooking again. While frankie was sitting down with his sister he saw a commerical that was advertising Genementer. The commerical was saying that Genementer was the next big thing in world history, It was claiming to cure all diseases that every existed in human life. Frankie was bothered by the fact one Substance can cure every disease. When Frankie's mom was done cooking, Frankie and his sister walked to the kitchen table. Until he heard a loud explosion down the street. Frankie grabbed his sister hand and ran to the basement with his mother. He heard helicopters fly over his house and gunshots. Frankie said "What the hell is goin' on?" when he ran to the window, He saw military men deploying from helicopters with armed assult rifles. When he returned to his family, Frankie said "We need to leave the house". Frankie Grabed his Mothers S&W and ran to the car. When his mother started driving avoiding military block areas, She heard the on the radio that they were takin' survivors to a safe area at Brichport Harbor. Frankie said "Survivors, What going on? Then the warning alert came on the radio saying "The United states is on lockdown due to the Infected, Please stay calm and let the military do there job" Frankie's mom drove to the Harbor just in time before the Harbor closes. They climbed aboard the boat not know were they were gonna go. As the ship was sailing away, They could see building catching on fire and gunshot flashes. Frankie and his family kept a distance from the other people just incase they were infected. When the boat stopped, Everyone saw a sign that said "Greenwood" when they got off the boat; the people on the boat made a survivor group camp in the woods keeping a distance away from civilliaztion. Life In Greenwood 12 years past before the incident. The group of survivors found more people in the woods finding the need for help. Some of them were good, Some were bad. The strangers that were good became part of the Survivor group, The ones that were bad was hanged. The camp got bigger and stronger, We found more guns and supplies and elected someone to be the leader of the group named Bill. The leader made Milita that protected the camp from threats and infected coming threw. Frankie got older and became more serious for who to keep contact with, Frankie and his mother built a house at the camp, That only his family lived in. Frankie also did jobs to get money, He worked with 2 of his friends that lived at the camp, Going hunting and selling the meat and fur. Frankie knew this job was giving him enough money to support his family but he wanted a better job. Frankie walked into the Bill's cabin and asked for a high-paying job. Bill said "You sure boy? Isnt being a huntsman good enough?" Frankie Replied "Yes Sir, But i want something better" Bill took time to think and said "Look boy, I got a job for you" Frankie looked at him with a curious look and said "Ok?" Bill replied "Theres other camps and i want you to steal from them, You will be paid $300 for every task you complete" Frankie gave him a long stare and replied "Alright. What do you want me to steal?" Bill said "They have guns and armour and goods, Its a 25% chance of you making it, Are you willin' to do this?" Frankie nodded and left, Until Bill said "Before leavin' hears this patch to show your part of us now, The Snowmans" Frankie took the badge and left. Being A Snowman As Frankie was walking threw the woods, He saw a nearby camp and crouched towards it. He walked slowy and quiet into the back entrance and hide behind one of the cabins. Franke threw a rock at a window causing a distraction, He quickly ran to a open cabin and looted money, clothes, housing items, and small arms. As he made his way out the camp with stolen goods, The alarm was sounded. Frankie ran making his way to the Snowman's camp. Frankie gasped for air while walking to Bill's cabin, When he opened the door Frankie tossed his bag on Bill desk showing stolen goods. Bill eyes widen and said "Your a gifted kid you know" Frankie ignored him and demanded the money. When Bill gave him the $300, Frankie walked out the cabin being relived. Frankie went to his Cabin and greeted his mom and his sister. Frankie's sister got older from the past years and is now 18, When Frankie showed his mother the money he earned. She was afraid to tell him how he got that much money. And just kept quiet. The next morning, One of the milita men knocked on his cabin; Waking frankie up. Frankie opened the door and saw a soldier, The soldier said "Bill wants to see you" Frankie got dressed and walked out to see Bill. When he arrived at the office, Bill assigned a new task for him. Frankie needed to steal high-tech weaponary from a group called "Modernizers". Frankie took a sedan and drove off to there base. When he arrived, He took is revolver and went Into the underground area of the modernizers. He was walking down long hallways with a S&W Pistol and his right hand and a flashlight in his left hand. Frankie looked at the items he was suppose to get on his list, He needed Advanced weaponary and Armour. Frankie made his way to the armoury and took the weapons on the racks and Armour in the lockers. As he made his way to the Sedan, It was surrounded by two modernizers. Frankie quickly drawed his revolver and shot 2 rounds, Hitting the modernizers. Frankie hopped in the sedan and drove off to the camp. Frankie didn't regret what he did because he has been in this situation before. When frankie arrived at the camp, He saw Bill waiting for him at the gate. Bill told frankie "Did you do it?" Frankie nodded and was rewarded double his payment. Bill walked to his cabin with the bag full of Armour and Firearms.